Acéptame
by Kerine
Summary: Finalizado el partido contra Jabberwock, Aomine decide felicitar a su compañero por el inminente progreso que tuvo durante el juego. Aunque no sea lo que realmente quiera hacer.


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá)._**

* * *

 **Acéptame**

—…Felicitaciones.

Esperaba escuchar una queja por haber tardado todo el día en decírselo, por haberlo ignorado al finalizar el partido. ¿Qué podía decir? En el momento en que todos ovacionaban a Ryouta por haber alcanzado el cien por ciento de su capacidad, Daiki todavía trataba de digerir el hecho de que de alguna forma lo había alcanzado. Ya no era un superior, y no merecía ser llamado la persona a la que admiraba.

Ahora eran rivales, capaces de jugar un partido por horas sin conocer el resultado.

Sin embargo, ya no era noticia que su compañero no lo considerase alguien al cual demostrar respeto ni una figura para aspirar a ser. Kise mismo le había dicho durante los cuartos de final del intercolegial que iba a tener que dejar esos ideales de lado para poder vencerlo.

Pero si no lo había vencido aún haciéndolo, significaba que todavía lo admiraría, ¿no es verdad?

Ocupaba su tiempo en pensar estupideces mientras que esperaba al chico frente a él, mostrándole la espalda, y de alguna forma se imaginaba qué gesto estaba haciendo. Serio, no sonreía ni emitía sonido alguno. Aomine puso sus manos en los bolsillos y pateó unas cuantas piedras al césped, no quería estar más tiempo del necesario cerca de Kise y, si éste no planeaba responderle, mejor alejarse antes de arrepentirse.

— ¿Por qué?

Necesitó varios segundos para comprender que le había contestado, y que no se había ido a tiempo. Además…

—Porque te lo mereces.

—No me mientas.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Te pido por favor, no vuelvas a mentirme, Aomine.

No es que le haya causado un leve alivio haber sido llamado sin la particular terminación, pero sí lo dejó en alerta.

—No estoy mintiendo—dijo, suspirando cansado—si estás molesto por haberme tardado tanto, te pido disculpas, estuve pensando en demasiadas cosas y…

—Mientes—interrumpió—me mientes, me mientes todo el tiempo—. Volteó, y fue en ese momento en el cual Daiki entendió todo a la perfección.

El recuerdo de las lágrimas de Kise en las finales del intercolegial era algo que había tratado de borrar de mil maneras, nunca lo conseguía, pero de alguna forma había logrado difuminar las imágenes de modo que no necesitase recordárselo tan gráficamente.

Ryota mantenía la mirada fija, firme y apretando los puños trataba de no flaquear ni quebrarse más de lo que ya estaba. Daiki tenía una expresión indescifrable, no se movía, pero quería hacerlo. Quería acercársele, decirle que estaba orgulloso de él, que por fin lo había alcanzado en la escala de talento y ya no tendría que preocuparse por volver a perder.

Pero, ¿incluso contra él?

Estaba en un abismo entre el egoísmo y la razón, se caracterizaba por ser el más habilidoso de la generación milagrosa y perder ese puesto tan prestigioso no le causaba la mínima gracia.

Y aún así, algo le decía que era hora. Tiempo de despertar del eterno sueño de gloria que lo tenía cegado desde la secundaria, la causa de haber ganado tanto y haber perdido aún más.

—Kise yo…

—Nunca dejé de admirarte—. Supo por su expresión que había dicho las palabras exactas—. ¿No lo entiendes? Te mentí… mentí cuando dije que iba a dejar de hacerlo para vencerte, mentí cuando dije que la próxima lo lograría—. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y buscó los ojos azules que se negaban a verlo—. ¡Pero no mentí cuando dije que te conocía mejor que nadie!

Atónito, retrocede un poco y no puede pestañear, sentía que si se perdía de una sola palabra el otro no se lo perdonaría nunca. Prestaba atención, la respiración se le aceleró y decidió dejarlo hablar.

Se sentía… ¿intimidado?

— ¿Por qué…?— sintiendo que no podría seguir hablando, gritó como si no lo estuviese escuchando— ¡¿Por qué me felicitas como si fuese una obligación?!

Intentaba analizarlo procesando cada una de las frases que Ryota le decía con un dolor que llegaba a erizarle la piel. ¿Cómo era posible contestarle si ni él mismo sabía lo que le pasaba?

Error.

Él lo sabía a la perfección, y estaba seguro que en el fondo, Kise también.

No era bueno con las palabras, su afición a ser impulsivo ya era un rasgo clásico y no iba a cambiarlo en ese momento. Se acercó, el otro lo veía con las lágrimas dibujándole las mejillas y el acongojo en la garganta.

—Qué es lo que quieres…—cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo de rodillas— ¡¿qué es lo que necesito para que me aceptes, Aominecchi?!

Sintió que se atragantaba, no podía respirar y las manos le temblaban al igual que el resto del cuerpo. La piel morena se sentía como un mal chiste. Quería correr, gritar, llorar, abandonar ese lugar con tal de no tener que volver a verlo ni sentirlo nunca más y así olvidarse de cuánto lo admiraba, cuánto lo quería.

Quería ser aceptado… ¿y a qué precio?

—Siempre supe que entrarías… maldición Kise, era… algo que todos sabíamos—. Intensificó el abrazo, no quería que siga tiritando como si muriese de frío y las lágrimas le humedecían la chaqueta—. Pero fui el único que no quería que sucediese…

No tenía idea de si eso le haría sentir mejor, pero estaba siendo sincero… Tampoco se le ocurría otra forma de calmarlo. Se estaba conteniendo, sabía que él no quería llorar frente a él otra vez y no quería volver a verlo tampoco.

—Ibas a superarme—molesto, apretó los dientes sintiendo que se lastimaba el labio—, estás a la par de mí, ya no me necesitas… Ya no soy alguien para que admires.

Tenía tanta impotencia, la rabia que sentía le recorría las venas. No lo estaba haciendo bien, esta no era la manera de calmar a Kise.

Esa no era la forma de recuperarlo.

—Eres un idiota...

Algo le latía, era una tortura escucharle hablar con la voz jocosa por haber llorado tanto que se habría lastimado, los ojos los debía tener irritados y las manos lastimadas por clavarse las uñas.

—Aominecchi… idiota.

La cabeza le daba vueltas pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Todo parecía volverse claro y una extrema sensación de relajo lo invadió. Ya no estaba tenso, y a quien sostenía en brazos dejaba de temblar.

—Tendría que suceder un milagro para que te librases de mí— soltó una risita y lo tomó por el rostro— además… ¿tu altura? Tengo un largo camino aún, y el día que te alcance no será por haberte superado—. Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas viejas y se levantó—. Será cuando al fin me reconozcas como tu rival.

Lo vio elevarse, al mirar hacia arriba el sol lastimaba sus ojos y tuvo que entrecerrarlos. Kise brillaba, la luz parecía provenir de él y por primera vez, notó que al rubio le sobraba valentía.

Su talento era impresionante, y algún día lo vencería. Aomine estaba consciente de que no podría evitarlo, porque no se enfrentaba a alguien que simplemente reproducía los movimientos de otros. Ryouta los hacía propios, su capacidad para transformas maniobras era una arma muy poderosa.

Debía hacerle frente a un jugador aterrador, que todavía no tenía idea de lo que era capaz de lograr.

—Ya veo…—se levantó del suelo, mirándolo de frente—parece que tendré que esforzarme el doble para darte más trabajo.

Por un segundo creyó que recibiría un golpe en el hombro al verlo caminar hacia él, hasta sentir que le revolvía los cabellos con cariño.

—Yo siempre te vi como mi rival, Kise— volteó una última vez, y lo miró desafiante—apresúrate, o volveré a adelantarme.

Sonrió ansioso y corrió tras él. Por primera vez, no lo sentía lejos como antes.

 _Te estaré esperando._

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por haberme leído, cualquier error, sugerencia (seguramente con mis horribles tiempos verbales) será más que bienvenida (de verdad)._

 _Quiero dejar en claro que la idea era hacer algo romántico, pero por una vez decidí hacer algo que podría suceder en lo canon... con algún que otro pequeño detalle._

 ** _Kerine_**


End file.
